


Quacklet

by lettalady



Series: Tom & the tub [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I have a thing for imagining Hiddleston as a father. </p>
<p>Another in the Tom & the tub series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quacklet

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a thing for imagining Hiddleston as a father. 
> 
> Another in the Tom & the tub series.

Spaghetti night has always been a big success in your household and tonight was no exception. The only drawback is that someone ends up needing to wipe down the kitchen after the meal so your belongings don't end up permanently stained red from the sauce. 

A quick check at the time makes you start to head down the hall - something has caused bath time to run long, again. You can hear splashing and your daughter's delighted giggles coming from the bathroom. Somehow Tom's night always ends up this way - bath time becomes a full on production. 

Tom is kneeling on a towel at the edge of the tub with a rubber ducky in each hand. His shirt sleeves have been rolled up beyond his elbows but they're still damp. You pause to see what he has chosen to entertain with this time -

_"Come, for the third, Laertes: you but dally; I pray you, pass with your best violence; I am afeard you make a wanton of me."_ Tom is waving one of the duckies in the air as he speaks.

He pauses and turns his head, lowering his voice when he moves the duck in his other hand in reply. " _Say you so? come_ on."

" _Nothing either way._ "

" _Have at you now!"_

You clear your throat when the splashing gets a little wild. "Really, Thomas. Hamlet?" He stills the moment he hears your voice and looks over his shoulder with a sheepish grin. You nod towards your daughter. "She's three." 

"You can never start too early..." Too early? He'd started while she was still in the womb.

"At this rate I'm afraid she'll start only speaking to us in iambic pentameter." You settle yourself onto the bathroom counter so you can enjoy the festivities as well. 


End file.
